


Кто больше?

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Adventure, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, Psychic Abilities, Telepathic Bond, Телепатическая связь, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020, мистика, преканон, приключения, сверхспособности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: М-21 и М-24 направлены на задание, которое на первый взгляд казалось простым.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Кто больше?

_\- Лот номер сто девять, - звучным голосом объявил аукционист. – Таинственная средневековая рукопись. Приблизительное время создания – конец четырнадцатого, начало пятнадцатого века. Пергамент сохранился в удивительно хорошем состоянии! Нет деформаций и повреждения материала. Ни одного разрыва или шва на страницах. Текст разборчив. Нет вытирания и осыпания чернил. Это большая редкость, дамы и господа! Итак, стартовая цена данного лота пятнадцать тысяч..!  
_

_Табличка взметнулась вверх еще до того, как мужчина успел закончить предложение.  
_

_\- Итак, пятнадцать тысяч долларов. Первая ставка принята!_

***

Ветер нахально трепал полы его плаща и заигрывал со шляпой. Пришлось сильнее прижать ее к голове, неаккуратно смяв ладонью, чтобы не слетела. С плащом было сложнее. Можно было бы, конечно, как М-21, скинуть его, свернуть и небрежно бросить на толстые перила из металла и крепкого прозрачного пластика, но без него М-24 чувствовал себя неуютно. Свое тело он привык скрывать. И плевать, что никто не увидит его ненормально раздувшихся мускулов и изуродованной кожи здесь, на крыше высотки. Решив игнорировать и дальше раздражающие хлопки, он перевел взгляд вниз, куда вглядывался его напарник. В прозрачные вращающиеся двери соседнего здания непрерывным потоком втекали и вытекали люди. Отсюда, сверху это выглядело как движение ленты в старых кассетах. Казалось, что одни и те же люди входили в здание и сразу же выходили, лишь прокрутившись, как на карусели, между прозрачных створок.  
\- Черт, насколько проще было бы украсть эту хрень, когда она еще находилась у владельца, - проворчал М-21, убирая с лица пятерней растрепавшиеся на ветру отросшие волосы.  
\- Ну, неужели думаешь, отсюда не сможем? – удивился М-24, продолжая разглядывать зеркально-стеклянное здание. - Тут, вроде, не банк и не казино. И сейфы вскрывать не нужно. А если б и было нужно, то мои руки и твои когти нам в помощь.  
М-21 распрямился, убирая локти с ограждения, и прошелся по площадке.  
\- Да об этом я и не беспокоюсь, - пожал плечами он. – Меня напрягает то, сколько раз нам повторили: «Без лишнего шума». Стянуть груз из антикварной лавочки средней руки – это одно. При этом страдает только владелец. А он большой волны не поднимет, даже когда заявит о краже. Но вот выкрасть что-то из хранилища фирмы-устроителя аукциона – это уже другое. Они ведь берут на себя ответственность по содержанию всех привезенных к ним на продажу предметов, - он встряхнул скрученным в кулаке журналом. – А это десятки антикваров по всей стране и даже за границей. Так что устроителям нужно держать лицо. Понятное дело, что здесь торги далеко не мирового уровня, судя по начальным ценам. И в их хранилище нам проникнуть особого труда не составит. Охрану мы вдвоем точно обойдем, и разыскать нас потом хрен им удастся, но…  
\- Мне нравится этот план, - ввернул М-24. - Прийти, взять и исчезнуть – что может быть проще?  
\- Но, - продолжил М-21, словно его и не прерывали, - если что-то будет украдено уже из их хранилища – шумиха поднимется мощная. Сдается мне, в Организации по голове нас за это не погладят. Серьезно. Ты каталог видел? Ее выставляют на продажу за какую-то смешную сумму. Организация могла бы ее выкупить на раз, вообще не запарившись, и уж точно сильно не обеднела бы. Но сюда посылают нас, а не прилизанного пижона с пачкой купюр. Значит, Организация почему-то не хочет, чтобы какие-то ниточки вели от рукописи к ней.  
\- А может, - сегодня Двадцать четвертому почему-то хотелось и дальше стоять на своем, - они, наоборот, постараются это дело замять, устроители эти? Ну, как раз, чтобы репутацию сохранить.  
\- Может, - задумчиво прищурился М-21. – Но проверять я бы не хотел.  
\- Видишь другие варианты?  
\- Да.  
\- М?  
\- Раз не удалось обокрасть продавца – украдем у покупателя, - М-21 выдал свою фирменную, во все зубы, улыбочку плохого парня, и М-24, не удержавшись, довольно хмыкнул в ответ.  
\- Дождемся окончания всей этой суеты и заберем то, что нам нужно, - продолжил между тем М-21, подхватывая брошенный на перила плащ. - Заодно и лишних пару деньков проведем на свободе.  
С этим М-24 был полностью согласен. Пусть и в статусе агентов, а не подопытных, но находиться при организации все равно было в тягость. Поэтому за любую возможность задержаться на миссии они хватались изо всех сил, даже если «лишние» дни приходилось проводить впроголодь из-за ограниченности обеспечения. М-24 заметил, что неосознанно даже расправил плечи, обрадовавшись изменениям в планах, когда они направились к лестнице, ведущей с крыши внутрь здания.  
\- Так… и сколько нам ждать? – решил уточнить он.  
\- Ты каталог вообще читал? – возмутился М-21.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Двадцать четвертый. – Он у нас всего один, и ты не выпускал его из рук всю дорогу. К тому же, мне неинтересно рассматривать фотки старья.  
\- Там не только фотки, но и график проведения всей этой… - М-21 поводил в воздухе ладонью, словно пытался поймать там подходящее слово. - Развлекухи для любителей старья.  
М-21 притормозил и развернул журнал на странице с загнутым уголком.  
\- Вот, смотри. Сегодня у них то, что они называют «выставочный день». Они вытаскивают в демонстрационный зал все лоты, и участники аукциона могут их рассмотреть со всех сторон, чтобы определиться, будут покупать вещь или нет. Ну, или прикинуть максимум, который они за нее готовы выложить. А завтра в два этапа проходят сами торги среди зарегистрировавшихся участников. Участие в аукционе только личное, ставок по телефону тут не принимают, электронные – тем более. Говорю же, размах у них не тот. Поэтому покупатель стопроцентно будет в зале. А значит, мы сможем принять у него покупочку, едва тот покинет здание.  
\- Хмм, - протянул М-24. Что-то во всей этой идеальной мозаике не складывалось. – Погоди. Ты сказал: «участники аукциона»?  
\- Угу.  
\- А не участники?  
\- Нет. На сам аукцион допускаются только те, кто подал заявку и заполнил все необходимые бумажки. Им при этом еще номер присваивают, под которым они будут участвовать в торгах. Без него вход в зал закрыт.  
\- Тогда как мы узнаем, кто наш покупатель?  
\- А вот для этого, дружище, нам понадобятся твои способности к убеждению.  
\- Хмм… - с сомнением протянул М-24. – Воздействовать на охрану, чтобы проникнуть внутрь? Не нравится мне это… Да и слишком заметными мы будем внутри. Ну, уж я – так точно.  
Он старательно пытался представить эту ситуацию. Допустим, охране на входе он «закроет глаза», но в зале… Там же, среди этих любителей старины, не только он с его фигурой будет выделяться, как прыщ на ровном месте, но даже М-21. Да и камеры. Наверняка ведь в зале должно вестись наблюдение. И…  
\- Да нет, конечно же, - прервал его размышления М-21. – Я предлагаю нам подобраться ближе, и чтобы ты среди выходящих с выставки людей подобрал нам «билетик» на завтра.

Сказать оказалось проще, чем сделать. Фирма-аукционист располагалась на шестнадцатом этаже торгово-офисного центра. Пара нижних этажей отводилась под магазины и кафе. Прямо напротив входа пускал ввысь разноцветные струи фонтан, за которым, чуть глубже, был расставлен десяток столиков ближайшей кофейни. Вдоль стен и по центру проходов тут и там располагались лавочки, которые явно соревновались друг с другом яркостью и странностью формы, но никак не комфортом. И все равно находились желающие ими воспользоваться. Наверное, большую часть посетителей составляли работники расположенных здесь офисов: туристических фирм, визовых центров, торговых компаний, офисов банков – это только то, что бегло успел заметить М-24 на огромном табло у входа. Но и просто пришедших побродить по магазинам тоже было много.  
Ему удалось занять одно из более-менее удобных кресел, расположенных недалеко от начищенного до пугающей невидимости стеклянного лифта. Так в его поле зрения попадали все, кто спускался с верхних этажей или поднимался. И среди них точно должны были мелькать и те, кто прибыл сюда именно на аукцион. Спрятавшись за свежей газетой, М-24 сканировал общий информационный фон, улавливая нужные ему оттенки мыслей. Сейчас это почти не составляло труда. А когда его способности только начали проявляться и еще не поддавались контролю, это едва не свело его с ума. Теперь же мысленный шум воспринимался почти так же, как окружающий. Просто много говорящих людей. Только говорят они не друг с другом, а сами себе. Кто-то вспоминает, точно ли закрыл дверь. Кто-то мысленно выбирает из двух понравившихся вещей, вспоминая и сравнивая свой вид в обеих. Кто-то устал от постоянных вызовов в школу по поводу выходок старшенького. Кто-то мечтает завести собаку, пусть даже не большую, вот такого малыша, например, как в витрине зоомагазина. «Аукционщиков», как М-24 мысленно их окрестил, ему попалось уже трое. Но ни один из них не показался ему подходящим. М-21, повертевшись рядом с ним минут пять, удрал куда-то, за что Двадцать четвертый был благодарен. Во-первых, теперь он выглядел так, словно ждет кого-то. Может, как папаша, который пришел сюда с дочкой и уже устал от разноцветных одежек. Может, как уставший работник, коротающий свой перерыв с газетой. А во-вторых, М-21 старался не «засорять» ему пространство, когда он сканировал мысли на больших пространствах. Сам М-21 уже научился ставить блок и, наоборот, открывать свое сознание для передачи, но все равно, по старой памяти, привык напарнику не мешать. Правда, и надолго его тоже не хватало. Вот и сейчас он уже лавировал между посетителями с двумя огромными стаканами в руках.  
\- Держи, - протянул он один из них, падая на соседнее кресло, которое, что и не удивительно, никто так и не попытался занять. – Не знаю, чего туда намешали, но пахнет вкусно.  
Напиток в стаканчике, и правда, пах очень здорово, и М-24, проглотивший половину содержимого разом, как раз собирался сказать об этом, как вдруг…  
\- Этот, - тихо произнес он, с усилием сглотнув.  
Среднего роста плотный мужчина неторопливо шагал по коридору, зажимая подмышкой небольшой, но по виду очень недешевый кожаный портфель. И хотя он только что и вышел из лифта, дышал сбито, словно проделал весь путь на своих двоих.  
\- Славная брошь, - мурлыкающе усмехнулся М-21, комментируя его выбор.  
Двадцать четвертый сосредоточился теперь больше на внешности, чем на мыслях мужчины, и тоже, не удержавшись, хмыкнул. На галстуке у того красовался зажим с массивным камнем в оправе из завитушек. И, называя камен «массивным», М-24 имел в виду: «охрененно огромный».  
\- Дедушкино наследство? – в шутку предположил он.  
\- Скорее уж – бабушкино, - коротко ржанул М-21 и, залпом прикончив содержимое своего стаканчика, принялся осматриваться в поисках урны. – Это серьезно похоже на переделанную старую брошь.  
М-24 поднялся с места. Черт с ней, с бабушкиной брошью, но мужик подходил по всем параметрам. Судя по тому, как вяло роились его мысли, не останавливаясь долго ни на чем конкретно, личностью тот был довольно слабовольной и внушаемой – как раз его пациент.  
Чуть отстав от торопящегося мужчины, напарники выскользнули вслед за ним сквозь прозрачную вертушку двери. Когда их вытолкнуло наружу, оказалось, что на город уже спустились сумерки и темноту разгоняли уличные фонари и яркие огни вывесок и витрин. Мужчина принялся вытягивать шею, вглядываясь в поток машин.  
\- Он в гостиницу сейчас поедет, - отметил Двадцать четвертый.  
М-21 вопросительно глянул на него:  
\- Адрес есть?  
\- Да, конечно.  
Как раз в этот момент мужчина, забравшись в салон, диктовал таксисту название отеля.  
\- Тогда встретим его на месте?  
\- Согласен.

Путь до любой точки по городским крышам всегда занимает гораздо меньше времени, чем прогулка по улицам и даже чем поездка в такси. Так что свой «проходной билетик», как назвал его М-21, они уже ждали у гостиницы, когда туда же подкатило знакомое такси. Мужчина еще только неуклюже выбирался из салона, когда они торопливо подошли к машине.  
\- Сколько до… - М-21 быстро продиктовал какой-то адрес в приоткрытое окно.  
\- Куда? – переспросил водитель, наклоняясь ближе к говорившему. М-21 снова повторил мешанину из слов и цифр, немного более раздраженно. Водитель непонимающе хмурился, явно пытаясь воскресить что-то в памяти. М-24 мысленно хмыкнул – парнишка зря так напрягается, адрес явно наскоро придуман Двадцать первым.  
Между тем сам он перетаптывался у открытой дверцы, словно бы стараясь разойтись с выходившим пассажиром. При их размерах это было непросто.  
\- Простите, - булькнул мужчина, поднимая взгляд, когда они снова неловко шагнули в одну и ту же сторону, и этого было достаточно. М-24 ударил его волной подчинения воли, и мужчина сразу словно бы осел на внезапно ослабевших ногах. Пришлось даже поддержать его за плечо.  
\- Повторите, пожалуйста. Ну, или скажите, что там находится рядом, - продолжал уточнять таксист.  
«Ты меня слышишь?!» - послал мысленный сигнал М-24.  
Мужчина двинул трясущимся подбородком, явно намереваясь ответить вслух.  
\- Да ты глухой, что ли? Я же уже дважды… – рядом старательно начинал понемногу «беситься» от чужой непонятливости М-21.  
«Молчи!», - скомандовал М-24, и мужчина послушно сцепил зубы. Все его существо внутри трусилось от нахлынувшего страха и беспомощности. Сила воли и жажда к сопротивлению даже не заворочались в его уме, а словно наоборот – забились подальше, как будто их не было здесь с рождения.  
«Веди себя как обычно. Делай, что планировал. Ответишь, как только позову».  
М-24 незаметно толкнул напарника локтем, позволяя, наконец, мужчине пройти. М-21 между тем уже увлеченно грызся с таксистом, который, кажется, разгадал загадку адреса и назвал сумму, которая показалась потенциальному пассажиру слишком завышенной.  
\- Ой, да катись ты к черту, - «потеряв терпение», раздраженно отмахнулся от таксиста М-21 и в сердцах стукнул по крыше машины. – Вон еще один, - одернул он Двадцать четвертого и двинулся в сторону, словно и впрямь увидел другое такси. Водитель яростно нажал на газ, выкрикнув им напоследок в окно что-то наверняка обидное.  
\- Это на каком языке сейчас было, - заинтересованно наклонил голову М-21, обернувшись вслед удаляющейся машине.  
\- На грубом, я думаю, - ухмыльнулся Двадцать четвертый. Иногда его очень удивляла склонность друга интересоваться совершенно левыми и ненужными для выживания вещами. Взять тот же каталог, например. Все, что им нужно было знать, сообщили еще при инструктаже. Так вот и этак: нужную нам вещь продадут на аукционе такого-то числа по такому-то адресу. Вещь эту нужно заполучить без шума. Ознакомьтесь с планом здания, содержание и билеты получите там-то. И для выполнения задания этого, и правда, было вполне достаточно. Но нет же, М-21 раздобыл аукционный каталог и весь день провисел в интернете, изучая правила организации и участия в торгах. И знал теперь о таких вещах, как «лот» и «предаукционная выставка», которые нахрен им не будут нужны уже послезавтра. А, возможно, даже и завтра к вечеру. Хотя, часто Двадцать первому удавалось раскопать какую-нибудь действительно интересную информацию, и слушать ее было любопытно.  
Между тем такси они ловить, конечно же, не стали, зато уже успели обойти вокруг здания гостиницы, подойдя со стороны черного входа, и М-21, отрастив коготь подлиннее, принялся ковыряться в замке.  
\- Как там наш «билетик»? – спросил он, не отвлекаясь от процесса.  
М-24 легко прикоснулся к подконтрольному сознанию.  
\- Пока еще мнется на стойке.  
\- Серьезно? Мы уже такой круг успели сделать!  
\- Ну, он у нас немножко рохля, - пожал плечами М-24, словно извиняясь за их невольного компаньона. – Строптивых и энергичных ломать сложнее.  
М-21 только пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и как раз в этот момент тихо щелкнул, открывшись, замок. Напарник приоткрыл дверь, пропуская его внутрь с шутливо-почтительным поклоном. М-24 хмыкнул и ступил в мягко освещенный коридор. Судя по виду, гостиница была совсем не из дешевых: на полу ковер с коротким мягким ворсом, глушащим шаги, светильники на стенах (абсолютно все – рабочие), убрано чисто, даже на высоком потолке не видно ни паутинки. Сознания коснулась новая информация.  
\- Комната 18, - озвучил он. – На втором этаже, слева от лифта.  
\- Пусть будет готов встретить гостей, - довольно улыбнулся М-21, подталкивая его вперед по коридору, и причину веселья напарника можно было разгадать, даже не копаясь в мыслях. Уже очень и очень давно им не случалось переночевать в нормальных условиях. Комнаты при организации были обставлены откровенно по-спартански: лишь пара коек с тумбами для личных вещей да небольшой шкаф. Даже стульев нет. Захочется присесть – пожалуйста на кровать. Душевые – общие, так же, как и столовка. Вот и все. Те же ночлежки, где они останавливались во время миссий, обычно были самого дешевого пошиба. Как-то, если знаешь, что приходить в комнату будешь лишь для нескольких часов сна да возможности обмыться, смысла нет тратиться на что-то… нормальное. Да и содержание им выделяли точно не рассчитанное на роскошь, а деньги лучше было приберечь на что-то более нужное, чем комфорт. Так что шанс переночевать в хорошем номере ощутимо поднимал настроение и Двадцать четвертому тоже.  
Мужчина-аукционщик тихо встретил их на пороге номера и так же безмолвно впустил их внутрь, отступив на пару шагов. М-24 запер за собой дверь.  
\- Неплохо, - прокомментировал М-21, осматриваясь, и Двадцать четвертый молча согласился. Мужчина переступил с ноги на ногу и снова замер, глядя на узор на ковре и явно опасаясь поднимать взгляд на гостей.  
\- Да расслабься, мужик, - с усмешкой посоветовал М-21. – Обижать мы тебя не планируем. Только немного воспользуемся твоим гостеприимством.  
Ну, если кто после этих слов и расслабился, так это сам Двадцать первый. Небрежно бросив на спинку дивана свой смятый плащ, который он почти весь день протаскал перекинутым через руку, он шумно приземлился на мягкое сидение и растянулся во всю длину. М-24 выбрал себе одно из свободных кресел.  
«Все верно. Просто делай, что тебе говорят», - подтвердил М-24 мысленно.  
Потоптавшись в нерешительности, хозяин номера занял другое кресло, напряженно усевшись на самом краешке. М-24 оглядел его внимательнее: с дороги тот успел только снять пальто и пиджак и сейчас оставался в светло-голубой, основательно пропотевшей подмышками рубашке, к которой той самой «бабушкиной брошью» до сих пор был намертво прицеплен галстук. И как раз, едва только М-24 спустился к ней взглядом, в животе у мужчины глухо заурчало.  
\- Трудно не согласиться, - хмыкнул с дивана М-21 и Двадцать четвертый и сам почувствовал, что за день успел основательно проголодаться. – А в этом номере есть что-нибудь пожрать?  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил мужчина. – Но внизу есть ресторан.  
Тогда, наверное, стоило бы отпустить его вниз, чтобы не вызывал подозрений. А тем временем можно было позаимствовать у него немного наличности и самим тоже отправиться куда-нибудь. Должны же здесь поблизости быть круглосуточные закусочные.  
\- Мы только познакомились, а ты уже пытаешься от нас улизнуть? – шутливо возмутился М-21.  
\- Я? Нет… просто я… - поспешно начал мямлить мужчина. – У бара есть меню. И из ресторана можно сделать заказ. Сюда. В номер.  
А вот это было хорошей идеей.  
\- Соображаешь, - одобрил М-21, тут же срываясь с места и вернувшись уже с большим глянцевым листком в руках.  
\- Итак, - примостился он на подлокотник кресла М-24, протягивая листок так, чтобы было видно обоим. – Что бы ты хотел попробовать этим чудесным вечером? Мсье угощает, - кивнул он на затихшего в кресле мужчину, и тот утвердительно затряс щеками.  
\- Хм? – с сомнением протянул М-24.  
\- Не мнись! Посмотри на животик нашего гостеприимного хозяина – никто не удивится, если он закажет много. Нужно только выбрать разные блюда.  
Перспектива поужинать хорошо приготовленной едой, а не сомнительной фигней с уличных лотков, была слишком привлекательной, чтобы отказываться.  
\- Так, а сам-то что будешь? – М-21 потянулся вперед, передавая листок мужчине. Тот задумчиво пожевал губу.  
\- Мне хотелось бы свиных котлеток, - нерешительно озвучил он и, внезапно погрустнев, закончил. - … вот только моя жена запрещает мне есть жирное из-за проблем со здоровьем.  
М-24 едва не засмеялся.  
\- Ну, твоей жены я тут что-то не вижу, - подавив смешок, ответил он. – И честное слово, никто из нас не собирается ей потом ябедничать. Так что заказывай, что хочется – мы сохраним твой секрет.  
\- Если только ты после этого не двинешь копыта и не загнешься с изжогой, - предупредительно поднял палец М-21.  
\- Нет-нет, конечно, - поспешно заверил мужчина, кажется, впервые подняв взгляд.  
\- Ну, тогда звони и заказывай. Все запомнил?  
Мужчина утвердительно кивнул и направился к телефону.

\- Слушай, а сам-то ты что хочешь купить? – заинтересованно спросил М-24 ближе к концу их совместного ужина.  
\- Статуэтку, - ответил мужчина, сглотнув, и глаза его подернулись мечтательной поволокой.  
\- Номер какой? – деловито уточнил М-21, протягивая руку к оставленному на столе каталогу, но Двадцать четвертый опередил его. Ха! Теперь и у него в руках побывает этот журнальчик.  
\- Шестнадцатый, - протянул мужчина, и М-24 быстро зашуршал страницами. – Лесная нимфа. Слоновая кость и патинированная бронза. Подставка из мрамора.  
\- Голая бабенка? – поинтересовался с дивана М-21.  
\- Голая бабенка, - подтвердил Двадцать четвертый, разглядывая фото небольшой женской фигурки. Напарник понимающе хмыкнул.  
Страницы мелькали одна за другой под его пальцами, пока он отыскивал то, что хотел.  
«Лот № 109.  
Древняя рукопись XIV-XV век н.э.  
Шестьдесят страниц зашифрованного рукописного текста. Переплет и, предположительно, часть страниц утеряны. Отличное состояние пергамента, пятен и повреждений текста нет.  
Состояние: Удовлетворительное. Есть потери.  
Стартовая цена: 15000$»  
Ниже, под описанием красовался ряд фото: светлые, слегка потрепанные листки, на вид почти неотличимые от обычной бумаги. Красивый, идеально ровный почерк, аккуратные четкие буквы – просто загляденье. Посмотреть бы на руку, что могла выводить такую красоту. На одном из листов в самом конце, там, где обычно ставят подпись, выведенная чуть крупнее, чем весь остальной текст, гордо выделялась буква «F».  
И это так нужно организации? Стопка старых листов ценой в пятнадцать штук?  
Он вопросительно взглянул в сторону М-21 – как оказалось, напарник наблюдал за ним все это время.  
\- Слушай, дядя, - обратился Двадцать первый к их сытому и порозовевшему от удовольствия заложнику. – Если тебе что-то надо, ты нас не стесняйся. Ванна, там, сортир…  
Мужчина выдохнул с каким-то невероятным облегчением.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он. – Мне и правда…  
\- А нам с другом прогуляться надо ненадолго, - оборвал его вялое блеяние М-21. - Но мы обязательно вернемся, не переживай.  
«Прогуляться?» - мысленно переспросил М-24 у напарника, приподняв бровь. Тот в ответ молча кивнул.  
Мужчина грузно протопал куда-то, и вскоре раздался звук льющейся воды.  
\- И куда мы собираемся на ночь глядя? – уточнил Двадцать четвертый.  
\- Я же сказал – прогуляемся, - ответил М-21, поспешно ощупывая карманы пиджака и пальто их сегодняшнего заложника. – Все, пошли, - спрятав что-то в свой карман, позвал он.

Вскоре они уже подставляли лица прохладному ночному ветру, остановившись на крыше одной из бесчисленных многоэтажек города.  
\- Ну и чего тебе в тепле не сиделось? – пробухтел М-24, хотя почему-то и сам ощущал себя здесь свободнее, чем в просторном теплом номере гостиницы.  
\- Да сам не знаю, - смущенно нахмурился Двадцать первый. – Предчувствие, какое-то…  
\- Можешь поржать, - доверительно добавил он.  
М-24 только пожал плечами. Мол, было бы с чего. Вместо этого он решил озвучить то, что его интересовало.  
\- Слушай, я вот о чем подумал. В каталоге этом фотографии такого качества, что разглядеть даже дырки на сшиве можно. А на выставке сегодня, как я понял, любой желающий мог осмотреть каждый листок со всех сторон, так?  
\- Угу, - М-21 повернулся к ограждению спиной и оперся на локти.  
\- То есть содержание рукописи может получить, увидеть и запомнить кто угодно. Зачем тогда организации ее похищать?  
\- Да чтоб я знал, - усмехнулся М-21.  
\- Ну, как вариант, им нужен сам пергамент, - продолжил он после пары секунд молчаливого раздумья. – Может, на нем нанесен какой-то ключ к содержимому текста. Ну, блин, не знаю… Типа средневековых исчезающих чернил или еще что. Или, например, там под этим непонятным текстом скрывается какой-то другой, и его только проявить надо. Вот только…  
М-21 запустил руку в карман и, выудив оттуда новенький телефон с гладким, как зеркало, экраном, принялся быстро набирать что-то.  
\- Это?... – вопросительно протянул М-24.  
\- Взял попользоваться у нашего «проходного билетика».  
\- Хмм…  
\- Короче, вот, - М-21 развернул к нему светящийся экран, здоровый, размером с ладонь, а то и больше. Буквы на таком выделялись ярко и четко. – Это фрагмент текста. И, смотри, пусть сам язык неизвестен, его даже ни один переводчик не определяет. Но есть символы, которые… универсальны, что ли. И вот в этих скобках, равно, дробях и плюсах я жопой чую какую-то формулу.  
На изображении, и правда, структурно угадывалось что-то, напоминающее уравнение.  
\- Может, это запись о каком-то веществе. Или реакции для его получения. Может, инженерные расчеты для работы какого-то устройства. Может, конечно, и домашка какого-то древнего студента, - хмыкнул Двадцать первый. – Но очень нужная организации.  
\- А чем бы оно ни было: веществом или устройством, - продолжил его мысль М-24, – раз оно интересно организации, значит, это можно превратить в яд либо оружие.  
М-21 только кивнул.  
\- И то, что мы помогаем его добыть, меня бесит.  
Это было верно. М-24 тихо скрипнул зубами. Своими собственными руками приносить организации то, что потом могло бы быть использовано в очередной серии жестоких экспериментов – одна мысль об этом заставляла желчь подкатывать к горлу. Вот только…  
\- Вариантов других у нас нет, - закончил он мысль вслух.  
М-21 кивнул, но как-то слишком задумчиво.  
\- Но если бы, - подал голос он, подтвердив догадку Двадцать четвертого о том, что до сих пор не смирился с их безысходным положением. – Вдруг. Рукопись оказалась уничтожена. По независящим от нас причинам.  
М-24 навострил уши.  
\- Например, что, если в хранилище случится пожар? – с кривой усмешкой предположил напарник.  
\- И уничтожит не только рукопись, но и другие выставленные на продажу экспонаты.  
\- Вот уж на что мне насрать.  
М-24 хохотнул вслух.  
\- Да я не к тому! Какие-то из сгоревших вещей ведь могут оказаться застрахованными, как думаешь? – М-21 взглянул на него заинтересованно. – И тогда пожар мог бы показаться частью мошенничества со страховкой. А наши листочки – просто сопутствующими потерями.  
Какое-то время они оба торжествовали, представляя такое развитие событий. И удовольствие М-21 при этом ощущалось почти так же сильно, как собственное. Но минутная эйфория схлынула, когда одному из них все же пришлось озвучить общую мысль.  
\- Вот только в организации это волновать никого не будет. Нас просто объявят провалившими задание. Мы все равно будем виноваты в том, что не успели ее похитить до пожара. Который потом как раз оказался бы идеальным прикрытием для ее исчезновения.  
М-21 зло сплюнул под ноги.  
Дерьмо! Их положение «мусора» просто не позволяло оказываться бесполезными. Они и так значились отбросами, которых допустили из лабораторий к работе агентами лишь великой милостью. И теперь им из кожи вон лезть полагалось, только чтобы милость эту оправдать.  
\- Как там наш «билетик»? – внезапно сменил тему Двадцать первый. – Ведет себя хорошо?  
\- Не переживай, - усмехнулся М-24. - Я спел ему колыбельную – будет дрыхнуть сном младенца до самого утра.  
\- Тогда давай, наверное, обратно? Что-то мне захотелось смыть с себя дрянные мысли в той чудной ванной комнате, что ждет нас в гостинице.  
\- Только давай понизу, - предложил М-24. Хотелось для разнообразия пройтись пешком по улицам ночного города. В сумерках он чувствовал себя почти комфортно.  
Чтобы никого не взволновать видом падающих с неба людей, для приземления они выбрали проулок поглуше. Мягко приземлившись, они как раз собирались обогнуть пару углов и через узкий проход между двумя домами прошмыгнуть на освещенную улицу, но внезапно М-21 замер, как вкопанный, а затем и вовсе резко дернул напарника назад, распластавшись по стене. Не пришлось даже спрашивать: ощущение опасности ударило по сознанию громче самого отчаянного крика. М-24 буквально сам смог ощутить, как топорщатся на затылке волосы, подобно шерсти шипящего кота. По всему телу словно пустили электрический ток, заставивший мышцы напряженно сжаться, застыть, замереть, готовясь бить или бежать. М-21 рядом несколько раз тихо вдохнул, успокаивая дыхание, и аккуратно глянул за угол дома. Судя по звукам, там, в простенке с мусорными баками, кто-то копошился. Кто-то или что-то. М-24 не мог уловить, что за существо там было, сознательное или нет, но оглушительно громко чувствовал только одно – жажду убивать. Жажду и соответствующую силу. Выругавшись одними губами, М-21 показал пальцем вверх, и в ту же секунду они снова взметнулись на крышу здания и что есть духу рванули прочь.  
\- Что, блядь, там было? – это первое, что спросил М-24, как только они остановились, решив, что свалили достаточно далеко от опасного места.  
\- Да хер его знает, - процедил М-21. – Но руки у меня до сих пор трусятся.  
Пальцы его, и правда, были сведены, подобно лапам хищной птицы, и модифицированные когти выпущены на боевую длину.  
\- К черту ночные прогулки, - глухо прорычал Двадцать четвертый. – И, знаешь, этот город меня уже бесит.

В номер они пробрались бесшумно. Как оказалось, М-21 позаимствовал у их заложника не только телефон, но и электронный ключ от двери. Сам мужчина уже спал, смешно уткнувшись лицом в подушку, как увидел М-24 в зазор неплотно закрытой двери. Диван в гостиной комнате оказался разложен и покрыт простынею.  
\- Предусмотрительно, - удивленно хмыкнул М-21, проведя по белью ладонью, словно разглаживая видимые только ему складочки на ткани. - Это ты ему велел?  
\- Да нет. Вообще-то это он сам…  
Двадцать четвертый был удивлен не меньше напарника. И вообще… Странно это было. То, что в каком-то месте тебя ждут, приготовив постель.  
\- Как заботливо с его стороны, - усмехнулся М-21, но чувствовалось, что ему это новое ощущение тоже казалось странным и смущающее приятным. Настолько, что оба они даже ненадолго забыли о встрече в переулке.  
Уже как следует прогревшись в гостиничном душе и растянувшись на приготовленном для них диване, М-24 все-таки рискнул вернуться к беспокоившему его вопросу.  
\- Так что это за тварь была?  
М-21 сидел на противоположном конце дивана, забравшись на него с ногами, и опять копался в чужом телефоне. Приглушенный свет оставленной на столе лампы еще сильнее углублял странные тени на его лице от бьющей снизу подсветки. Услышав вопрос, Двадцать первый дернул уголком рта. Воспоминания были явно не из приятных.  
\- Я и не увидел-то толком ничего, - признался он. - Просто темное пятно, сгорбленная фигура. Но вот аура от нее… Как бы..?  
\- Покажешь? – осторожно попросил М-24. М-21 на мгновение задумался и кивнул. Уселся удобнее, расправляя плечи, и закрыл глаза.  
Этому трюку они научились довольно давно, когда М-24 только учился применять свои способности. Двадцать первому как-то пришло в голову, что если уж можно взять под контроль чужое сознание и «видеть», что происходит с подконтрольным человеком, то, может быть, получится увидеть и что-то другое? Например, воспоминания. Или планы. Увлеченный новыми возможностями друга, он предлагал все новые и новые фокусы, которые в теории можно было бы проделать, имея доступ к чужому сознанию. Самым полезным, что они открыли для себя, была возможность общаться без слов и способность транслировать образы и ощущения. Правда, передавалось это только в одну сторону, так как считывать информацию из чужих мыслей мог только М-24. Двадцать первый же мог воспринять только переданные в его сознание слова. Двадцать четвертый помнит их импровизированные тренировки, когда они, сидя на пыльном полу, играли в карты, не выкладывая их, а просто мысленно произнося название.  
«Ход семеркой пик» - «Дама пик бьет семерку».  
И две карты в тишине уходили в «отбой» рубашками вверх. Двадцать четвертый всеми силами старался «увидеть» карты, что держит перед глазами М-21, а тот отчаянно пытался мухлевать, настырно представляя козырного червового короля вместо жалкой десятки треф.  
Сейчас хитрить было не нужно. М-21 просто полностью открыл свое сознание, позволяя перебирать воспоминания.  
Чужими глазами М-24 видит щербатую стену дома. Стена осторожно смещается, когда он выглядывает за угол и видит нагромождение мусорных баков. В пространстве между домами срач. Контейнеры уже забиты доверху. Объемные мусорные пакеты свалены у стен, некоторые из них разодраны. И во всем этом хаосе копошится что-то. Наклоняется вперед, словно копает или перебирает что-то среди растерзанных мешков. Но сознание М-21 заполнено не этим. Не тем, что он увидел, а тем, что почувствовал.  
М-24 сглотнул. Сжигающая тупая злость и агрессия. Чистая. Концентрированная. Самодостаточная. Не нуждающаяся ни в причине, ни в поводе. Чем бы это существо ни было, оно существовало ради того, чтобы уничтожать. И единственным, что оно вызывало, был какой-то иррациональный первобытный страх и желание бежать без оглядки.  
\- И там кровью пахло, - тихо добавил М-21 вслух, и в мысли его синхронно вплелся тяжелый металлический запах. – Сильно. Там явно не бродячую собаку растерзали.  
Двадцать четвертый мягко отстранился от сознания напарника.  
\- Мутант? – предположил он вслух.  
\- Может статься, - согласился М-21. – В мире, в котором существует такое дерьмо, как наша организация, почему бы в каждом городе не пастись паре-тройке своих уродов.  
С этим пришлось молча согласиться.  
\- Ладно, давай уже спать, - потянулся к выключателю М-24. – Нам сегодня еще в аукционе участвовать.  
Угукнув, Двадцать первый наконец отключил телефон и, развернувшись головой в противоположную сторону, улегся.  
\- Слушай, - донеслось до засыпающего М-24. – А можешь позаботиться о том, чтобы наш мужик все-таки получил эту свою голую статуэтку?..

На удивление, внутри стеклянного здания аукционный день ничем не отличался от самого обычного. Люди точно так же, как и вчера, сновали между магазинчиками, обсиживали неудобные лавочки и роились в здешних ресторанчиках. Поднимались на верхние этажи, чтобы забронировать поездку, открыть счет или начать рабочий день. И думали о том же, о чем обычно. Кто о покупках, кто о еде, кто о работе, кто о своем. И лишь немногие в этой толпе обращали внимание на редких людей, одетых или ведущих себя немножко более необычно, чем остальные. И, наверное, только М-24 знал, что большинство из них отправляется на шестнадцатый этаж, чтобы там вступить в бескровную войну за приглянувшуюся древнюю безделушку.  
В этот раз они решили проникнуть в здание через крышу, и М-24 затаился на подчердачном этаже среди хозяйственно-строительного хлама. Все-таки фигура его была слишком заметной и запоминающейся, лучше было дважды в одном месте не светиться. А уж контролировать их «проходной билет» он мог бы хоть через полгорода. М-21 шмыгнул в сторону технической лестницы. Ему полагалось спуститься вниз и ожидать сначала информации о покупателе, а потом поджидать и самого покупателя. Ему изображать гуляющего зеваку попроще. Сложение и физиономия у него были гораздо выигрышней, и даже несмотря на старый шрам поперек губ и странный цвет волос, словно притрушенный пылью, народ от его вида не морозился. Даже заглядывались, бывало. Ну, ровно до тех пор, пока им не случалось заметить фирменный довольный оскал, который он выдавал за «улыбочку». Так что сейчас напарник, наверное, сидел на одной из этих невыносимых лавочек и потягивал кофе.  
М-24 ненавязчиво коснулся подконтрольного сознания их «проходного билетика». Мужчина уже поднялся наверх и сейчас проходил проверку на входе. Ему задали пару вопросов, в суть которых Двадцать четвертый даже не вникал, выдали табличку с номером, длинную ручку которой он крепко сжал в ладони, и пропустили в почти пустой зал. Он всегда делал так: приходил пораньше и был одним из первых. М-24 с любопытством оглядел помещение чужими глазами. Ряды стульев, разделенных проходом по центру, помост с трибуной в дальнем конце зала. Там, наверное, будет стоять тот самый человек с молоточком, который следит за повышением ставок. Мужчина выбрал место и уселся, лениво изучая взглядом прибывающих участников аукциона. Некоторые из них и сами были похожи на древности, некоторые – довольно молоды и совершенно ничем не отличались от офисных клерков. Мужчины и женщины разных возрастов понемногу заполняли зал, занимая свободные места.  
«Ё-о-о-ба, - ворвался в его сознание возглас напарника. – Ты только зацени…»  
М-24 даже толком не успел удивиться, как в зал вошла женщина. Хотя, даже не вошла, а внесла себя, как сокровище. Неопределенных лет, но, скорее, молодая. Привлекательная фигура, темные волосы, уложенные небрежными, но идеально-гладкими волнами, бледноватая кожа и сумасшедше-красная помада. Но странным было не это, и М-24 поначалу не мог понять, в чем затык, что же с ней не так. Из тех дам, что присутствовали в зале, совсем немногие оделись так, словно причисляли себя к аристократии. Чопорные старушки в жемчугах, массивных украшениях и маленьких шляпках. Женщины помоложе в платьях или же костюмах, от которых буквально пахло деньгами – настолько дорого они выглядели. Но и первые, и вторые выглядели по-настоящему дорого и действительно аристократично. На этой же странно сочетались элегантно наброшенная на одно плечо меховая накидка (наверняка из баснословно стоящего натурального меха) и совершенно блядское шелковое платье на тонюсеньких бретелях с вырезом до самых сосков. И платье это было надето на голое тело… М-24 тихо хмыкнул. Рассмотреть все это не составило труда - его подопечный вцепился взглядом в этот силуэт, словно голодная собака в кость. Да и не он один, многие мужики, да и женщины тоже, сворачивали шеи, чтобы глянуть на такую диковинку. То ли шмара с трассы, чудом попавшая «в общество», то ли богачка, бесящаяся от вседозволенности. Хотя… если судить по скучающе-высокомерному взгляду, то, наверное, второе. К тому же походка и осанка все-таки выдавали в ней врожденную стать.  
Внезапно совершенно другая мысль прострелила сознание Двадцать четвертого, напрочь выбив из него эту откровенно заголившуюся бабенку с мехом.  
«М-21, - позвал он мысленно. – А ты вообще чем сейчас занят?»  
Ответ был наполнен веселым самодовольством с капелькой адреналина.  
«Держу за ногу большого холодного мужика…»  
«Какого х…?»  
Вместо пояснений М-21 позволил ему считать из его сознания образ.  
Кто-то, а точнее Двадцать первый, тянул куда-то, удерживая за мелово-белые ноги, внушительную статую. Чуть впереди, схватив ее за плечи, пятился парень в униформе.  
«Ты там какого хрена творишь?»  
«Я тоже хочу поучаствовать в шоу, - от довольной улыбки М-21 почти ощутимо сводило собственные скулы. – И быть при этом в первых рядах».  
Между тем, парень в униформе осторожно вписался в дверной проем, и, пару шагов спустя, в помещение ступил и М-21. Комната, в которой они оказались, была похожа на барахолку. Только очень организованную и чистую. Помещение было заполнено, казалось, до потолка. Здесь были и статуи, вроде той, что сейчас тащил его напарник, и мебель, и, кажется, сотни тарелочек, вазочек, шкатулок и маленьких фигурок. Возле двери дежурила пара мужчин солидного вида с проводком рации, идущим от уха за воротник.  
«Хранилище», - сообразил М-24. Внутри находились лишь несколько людей в униформе с нашитыми бэйджами. Они сновали между расставленными вещами и что-то все продолжали и продолжали вносить внутрь, словно комната была резиновой. Проходя мимо массивного комода, М-21 мельком глянул на свое отражение. Оттуда смотрел молодой мужчина в таком же, что и у остальных, комбинезоне, с лицом наполовину закрытым козырьком форменной кепки.  
«Вот же гаденыш», - усмехнулся Двадцать четвертый.

«Аукционистом» - так, оказывается, называется человек с молотком на трибуне - был высокий мужчина с висками, чуть поблескивающими сединой, и остро прищуренным взглядом. Голос его отличался силой и объемностью, легко заполняя весь зал целиком. Движения его были рассчитанными и выверенными, но совершенно не дерганными и не поспешными, несмотря на высокий темп торгов. Этому наблюдавший за действом через своего подконтрольного заложника М-24 весьма удивился. Ему почему-то казалось, что игроки должны сосредоточенно раздумывать каждый раз перед тем, как поднять в воздух табличку, безмолвно заявляя о повышение ставки. На деле же таблички вспархивали едва не ежесекундно, и на продажу одного лота уходило от силы пара минут. Честное слово, больше времени занимал процесс смены лота, когда из боковой двери появлялся одетый в униформу человек или двое. У этих парней тоже было свое название, как знал теперь М-24, они назывались «хэндлерами». Один из них уносил один лот, в то время как на смену ему уже несли следующий. Несколько раз среди этих снующих фигур, как ему показалось, он увидел Двадцать первого.  
За статуэтку полуголой нимфы из кости и металла его заложник торговался в итоге как раз с одной из старушек-аристократок, но та отказалась от борьбы всего после трех поднятий таблички. Так что теперь мужчина находился в невероятно приподнятом настроении и был переполнен гордостью так, словно вырвал победу в жесточайшей драке, и даже, на волне адреналина, почти не скрываясь, поглядывал на заголенную брюнетку, скучающе закинувшую ногу на ногу.  
«А наш мужик расхрабрился, - мысленно хмыкнул он Двадцать первому. – На эту мадам в горностаях смотрит почти как на вчерашние свиные котлетки!»  
«Черт… Не напоминай мне про нее», - как-то напряженно отозвался напарник пару секунд спустя.  
«Чем тебе не нравится дама?» - удивился М-24. В самом-то деле. Дешевый вкус еще не преступление. Да и, честно, кто они такие, чтобы богатеев за него критиковать? Тем более с такой неприязнью, что ощущалась в мыслях Двадцать первого.  
«Мне запах ее не нравится», - получил он моментальный ответ. И что-то в сознании напарника тревожно напряглось.  
«Пфф… Да много ли ты смыслишь в бабских духах? Может, за то, чтобы так пахнуть, она бешеные деньги заплатила. А ему, видите ли, «не нравится».  
«Да не о духах я, - отмахнулся М-21. - О коже… Волосах… О всей о ней в целом. Мне аж сюда, к самой сцене, из середины зала слышно. Очень, очень хреновый запах».  
«Болезнь?»  
«Нет, не это», - М-21 на мгновение задумался, перебирая мысли так быстро, что уследить за ними не было возможности. – «От нее пахнет животным».  
«И все?» - М-24 едва не рассмеялся вслух. – «Ты так невзлюбил эту полуголую расфуфыренную бабенку за то, что она дома кошку персидскую держит? Или у нее их десяток? И еще собак столько же».  
«Тут другое», - задумчиво возразил М-21. – «Это не запах ухоженного домашнего питомца. Что-то странное… Она как будто долго находилась среди зверей. Настолько долго, что вся ее кожа пропиталась этим насквозь. Для людей и для нее самой это, конечно же, не заметно. Но этот запах уже стал ее частью. И там еще примеси какие-то… Черт! Не могу объяснить…»  
«А ты не пытайся», - оборвал его М-24. – «Не думай. Просто покажи».  
«Постараюсь».  
Он почти собственным телом почувствовал, как М-21 выдохнул, незаметно расслабляясь, и «отпустил» сознание, так же, как вчера вечером. На М-24 тут же хлынул поток образов.  
Туши. Большие животные туши, покрытые шерстью с проплешинами. Не разобрать, что за зверь – наверное, М-21 не представляет, с кем соотнести этот запах. Тяжело ходящие бока со сбритой или вылезшей щетиной. Тяжелый душный запах запертого без воздуха большого животного. Слюна, текущая из пасти. Пот. Дух свалявшейся шерсти. Нотки железа… В сознании М-21 последовательно мелькают железные прутья решеток, ржавчина на цепях и чуть с запозданием, словно сомневаясь – кровь. Резина. Жгуты, крепления, резиновые ошейники. Латекс перчаток на руках. И те самые примеси. Химозная мешанина. В сознании всплывает переданный образ ампулы с воткнутым шприцем, из которого внутрь впрыскивают какую-то жидкость и встряхивают. Еще?.. Формалин? Спирт?...  
Напарник обрывает трансляцию, и М-24 тяжело сглатывает.  
«Я бы пошутил про бродячий цирк, но… Просто держись от нее подальше».  
«Шутишь?» - усмешку М-21 почти можно почувствовать. Ему явно полегчало после того, как он разделил свои мысли с напарником. – «Да меня к этой суке на аркане не подтащишь!»  
М-24 мысленно хмыкнул в ответ и ослабил связь. От увиденного отчего-то и впрямь было гадко. Возможно, конечно, М-21 и зря взъелся на дамочку. Может, та просто была ветеринаром, например. В какой-нибудь клинике для богатеев с их любимцами. Получает там наверняка немало. Плюс подарочки и «благодарность» в конверте за расторопность и молчание. Потому, наверное, и может позволить себе покупать антиквариат забавы ради. А работать, должно быть, приходится не только с собаками и кошками. Люди с деньгами каких только тварей не везут с другого конца света, чтобы иметь экзотическую игрушку. И рептилий, и здоровых обезьян, и лохматых хищников, и ядовитых гадов. Но при отсутствии должных условий или там от жизни в неподходящем климате даже сильное животное может начать чахнуть. А, надоев владельцу, можно и впрямь превратиться в вонючий мешок свалявшейся шерсти, и тогда, вероятнее всего, тебя очень тихо усыпят в какой-нибудь клинике, где молчание можно купить, и которая возьмет на себя даже заботы о теле. Вполне может быть, что все эти запахи в смешении и выдали нюху М-21 ту непонятную двуногую химеру с клыкастой пастью и полулысым телом…  
Но почему-то гораздо проще Двадцать четвертому было бы поверить в то, что баба эта, скорее, работает в одной из лабораторий, в которых проводят тестирования на животных. И хорошо, если только на животных… Все же было что-то фанатичное и садистское в той улыбочке, что он мельком уловил в самом начале, глядя чужими глазами на рассевшихся в зале покупателей. И от улыбки этой даже у подконтрольного объекта, который трепетал и млел, и все норовил незаметно обернуться и мазнуть взглядом то по заголенному плечу, то по острым ключицам, сердце нехорошо ухнуло в желудок. Правда, тот списал это на волнение перед началом торгов. Как знал теперь М-24, он волновался каждый раз. Даже тогда, когда не планировал ничего приобретать.  
Час икс неуклонно близился. Во время короткой передышки между двумя лотами дверь открылась, и в зал тихо проскользнул мужчина. Немного горбясь на ходу, он прошел к той самой странной дамочке и присел рядом. Она вопросительно взглянула, и мужчина что-то коротко произнес, чуть склонившись. Двадцать четвертому показалось, что по губам он сумел прочесть: «старейшина».  
Когда, наконец, с постамента убрали лот номер 108, М-24 сосредоточил внимание заложника на предстоящем ходе торгов. В зал вновь вошел человек в униформе с небольшим чемоданчиком и, открыв, установил его на постаменте так, чтобы всем присутствующим в зале было видно, что внутри лежит стопка листов.  
\- Лот номер сто девять, - звучным голосом объявил аукционист. – Таинственная средневековая рукопись. Приблизительное время создания – конец четырнадцатого, начало пятнадцатого века. Пергамент сохранился в удивительно хорошем состоянии! Нет деформаций и повреждения материала. Ни одного разрыва или шва. Текст разборчив. Нет вытирания и осыпания чернил. Это большая редкость, дамы и господа! Итак, стартовая цена данного лота пятнадцать тысяч!  
Табличка взметнулась вверх еще до того, как мужчина успел закончить предложение. Дама с мехами!  
\- Итак, пятнадцать тысяч долларов. Первая ставка принята! Женщина справа от меня, - зафиксировал аукционист. - Кто даст больше?  
Ставки ползли вверх в ставшем уже привычном ритме. То в одном, то в другом месте зала кто-то вскидывал руку с табличкой, но любое предложение тут же с минимальным шагом перекрывалось. Что ж, кажется, придется им сегодня обворовывать эту отчаянно заголившуюся женщину.  
Вдруг по сознанию буквально полоснул отчаянный крик:  
«Поднимай! Тьфу… Командуй нашему, чтобы поднимал! Быстро!»  
М-24 отдал короткую команду, и мужчина в зале вскинул вверх руку, поднимая ставку.  
«Что случилось?»  
«План меняется, - ответил Двадцать первый, и его напряжение пробежалось по нервам как свое. – Мы не будем красть рукопись. Нам придется ее купить».  
Заложник в зале снова послушно поднял табличку с номером.  
«Ладно, - согласился М-24 мысленно. – А почему?»  
«Тебя просто нет здесь, поэтому ты не можешь почувствовать… Спутник этой сучки. Тот, что пришел с опозданием. Это - вчерашняя тварь из переулка, нюхом клянусь! Да, сейчас он выглядит совершенно обычно. Но его запах и отголоски вчерашней энергии я слышу яснее ясного».  
«Баба, от которой разит медикаментами и зверинцем, в компании агрессивного мутанта», - подытожил М-24.  
«Ага. И им нужна та же рукопись, что нашей организации».  
«Конкурирующая фирма?» - мгновение спустя добавил М-21. – «Местный филиал по штамповке уродов?»  
«Они еще они упоминали какого-то «старейшину», - ситуация не нравилась ему все больше и больше.  
«Ого… Ну прям древнее тайное общество», - мысленно протянул М-21. – «Так, может, это их рукопись? Ну, они ее проебали столетия назад, а теперь хотят вернуть, раз всплыла».  
«Ну охренеть…»  
Двадцать четвертый с силой потер разнывшийся затылок, сдвигая шляпу. В зале тем временем подконтрольный заложник прилежно махал табличкой.  
«Черт! Так вот почему наши не стали участвовать в торгах, - негодовал М-21. - Знали, что за ней охотится кто-то еще, и решили не светить своего интереса. Вот дрянь! Хоть бы намекнули нам на это! Короче… - напряженно подытожил он. - Мне кажется, без шума у таких выкрасть ничего не удастся. И я даже сейчас совсем не уверен, что мы вообще смогли бы. Так что пусть наш мужик из кожи вон вылезет, но рукопись уйти к ним не должна!»  
Между тем в зале началось оживление. Все больше людей оборачивались, с любопытством разглядывая, кому это так понадобились несколько исписанных нечитаемыми символами листов пергамента.  
\- Какая борьба! Мужчина по центру вновь поднимает! Новая цена – пятьдесят тысяч долларов. Кто больше?  
Взглядом заложника М-24 успел увидеть, как сверкнули яростью глаза женщины и как она напряженно двинула челюстью, словно скрипнув зубами, а после сделала странный жест своей табличкой.  
\- Сто тысяч! – воскликнул аукционист. – Ставка принята! Невероятно! Готов кто-либо предложить больше?  
Двадцать четвертый поспешно подтолкнул сознание заложника, и тот с ощутимой заминкой, но все же поднял руку.  
\- Джентльмен предлагает ставку в полшага. Н-н-ну что ж, - чуть задумавшись, протянул аукционист. – Я принимаю! Кто… Двести?!  
Мужчина в зале торопливо повернул голову. Женщина с голыми плечами смотрела не на аукциониста, а прямо на него, словно выжидая ответ.  
«Пусть не тянет», - напряженно напомнил М-21. Но Двадцать четвертый уже успел просканировать мысли заложника и теперь…  
«У него нет таких денег», - озвучил он. Напарник коротко выругался.  
«Так, - мысли Двадцать первого начали суматошно метаться в поисках вариантов. – Там оплачивать сразу не нужно, насколько помню. Ему выпишут чек и дадут на оплату пять дней. Или три… черт, в это я не вчитывался! Если счет он не оплатит, лот просто должны будут заново выставить на торги в следующем аукционе. Правда, ему оставят метку и к другим торгам уже не допустят… эх, жаль».  
В зале тем временем в напряженной тишине аукционист давал последний шанс перебить ставку.  
«Пока он возьмет время на оплату, рукопись останется здесь, в хранилище… И тогда нам придется вернуться к плану, который был тебе так по душе – украсть оттуда».  
«Думаешь, они нам позволят?» - с сомнением отозвался М-24.  
«Не знаю… Вот же черт! Другие бы попытались договориться лично с нашим мужиком и перекупить, но эти. Мне кажется, они его скорей грохнут…»  
\- Итак, если я не услышу сумму большую, чем озвучена, - прогремело в зале. - То лот уйдет к леди справа от меня за двести тысяч долларов, как только я опущу молоток.  
«Ну нахер! - рявкнул Двадцать первый. – Отпускай. Пусть выиграет и расслабит задницу».  
Молоток с оглушительным стуком обрушился на деревянную подставку.  
\- Продано! За солидную сумму в двести тысяч долларов лот сто девять уходит к настойчивой женщине в правой части зала!  
Заложник на этих словах рвано вздохнул, и победительница сверкнула ему самодовольной улыбкой. Возле трибуны аукциониста форменный мальчик на побегушках уже убирал с постамента чемодан, чтобы на его место установили новый лот.  
«Подчищай нашего мужика и бегом вали оттуда, - маякнул М-21. - Встречаемся снаружи, где договорились…»  
Ну что ж, это он мог делать и на ходу. Осторожно коснуться сознания здесь и там, где корректируя, где заменяя, где и вовсе стирая. После такой обработки их случайный заложник даже во снах не будет вспоминать о том, что был под чьим-то ментальным контролем. Никогда не вспомнит, что пришлось впускать в свой номер пару незнакомых мужиков. Правда, воспоминания о тайном удовольствии поедания котлеток М-24 решил ему оставить. Пусть только помнит, что наслаждался ужином в одиночестве. И еще рукопись эта сраная… Двадцать четвертый задумался на мгновение, а затем снова рванул вперед.

На подземном уровне было удивительно не пусто. Из автоматических стеклянных дверей, не таких крутых, как наверху, но все равно солидных, под стать зданию, постоянно выходили и входили люди. Кто катил тележку с покупками к припаркованной машине, кто, наоборот, только приехал и направлялся внутрь. Кто выходил налегке и просто пересекал стоянку, потому что так можно было срезать угол и быстрее выйти к остановке. Кто курил, прислонившись к колонне, поддерживающей потолок. Как раз возле одной из таких и переминался Двадцать четвертый, когда его бесцеремонно потревожили:  
\- Дядя, сигаретки не найдется? – какой-то нахальный парнишка в бейсболке, повернутой козырьком назад, и темной куртке торопливо поддернул болтавшийся на одном плече рюкзак. Двадцать четвертому потребовалась добрая пара секунд, чтобы:  
\- Курение вредит здоровью… дружище.  
Так торопливо они с места никогда прежде не удирали, кажется. У Двадцать четвертого уже начинало сбиваться дыхание. Если они продолжат в таком темпе – можно и приступ спровоцировать. На всякий случай он сунул руку в карман и сжал пальцы на баночке с таблетками. Отдышаться они смогли лишь растянувшись на полу в кузове пойманной на выезде из города попутки.  
\- Ты спецом так принарядился, чтобы голосовать проще было? - задал, наконец, не дающий покоя вопрос М-24.  
Двадцать первый оттянул ткань на груди, рассматривая куртку. Кепку он давно уже скинул и теперь ветер трепал его волосы, то и дело бросая на лицо.  
\- Да нет, - ухмыльнулся он. – Это шмотки того парня, который сейчас заперт в чулане с ведрами и швабрами. Я его сегодня вызвался, так сказать, «подменить» на время аукциона.  
Двадцать четвертый понимающе хмыкнул. Боль в груди потихоньку отпускала. Но вместе с тем внутри поднималось тяжелое чувство: миссию они все-таки провалили. И теперь, как ни оправдывайся, на них спустят всех собак. И уж точно не сделают скидки на недостаточную информированность о возможных действиях конкурентов.  
\- Ну чего, - тяжело вздохнул он. – Можно уже начинать продумывать душераздирающий отчет о том, почему мы завалили задание.  
\- Ну, формально… - отозвался напарник, и в голосе его звучала откровенная хитринка, – мы завалили только половину задания.  
Двадцать четвертый заинтересованно повернул голову.  
\- Ту половину, которая «без лишнего шума».  
Даже не пытаясь скрыть того, что он чертовски доволен собой, М-21 подтянул к себе сброшенный рюкзак и запустил руку внутрь. Вслепую покопался, нащупывая что-то, и вытянул на свет скрученные в рулон чуть пожелтевшие листы рукописи. Твою же…!  
\- И когда? – в офигении нахмурился М-24. – Да и вообще, как ты умудрился?  
\- Да просто у тебя в напарниках самый расторопный «хэндлер», - М-21 изобразил пальцами кавычки. - Сегодняшнего аукциона.  
Он передал рукопись Двадцать четвертому, словно тому тоже могло бы быть интересно подержать в руках то, что хотели заполучить целых две сомнительные организации.  
\- Я просто немного «поправил» график того, кто должен был контролировать лоты. Фамилия с моей нашивки оказалась чотенько у сто девятого. И пока я тащил чемоданчик со сцены в хранилище, листочки из него удивительным образом исчезли. Так что, когда та дамочка откроет чемодан, ее там будет ждать только каталог сегодняшних торгов.  
Двадцать четвертый, не удержавшись, расхохотался вслух.  
\- Собственно, потому мы и удирали оттуда как бешеные. Времени у нас было всего до окончания аукциона. А сейчас там, наверное, уже скандал в разгаре. Может, даже связанного парня в кладовке уже нашли.  
\- Да уж, - протянул М-24, утирая выступившие от смеха и облегчения слезинки.  
\- Вот только, - в голосе М-21 послышалось сожаление, – наверняка теперь эти ребята заинтересуются нашим мужиком… Может и нет, конечно. Видок-то у него безобидный. Но надо было бы ему подсунуть какое-то оправдание. Ну… на тот случай, если они за него решат взяться. Например, что он просто накручивал цену или что-то такое. Но я не подумал об этом сразу. А теперь… вот…  
\- Об этом не парься, - теперь пришел черед Двадцать четвертого самодовольно улыбаться. – Я немножечко позаботился о его мотивах.  
-Так-так-так?- напарник завозился, устраиваясь удобнее.  
\- Он уверен, что ему просто люто захотелось произвести впечатление на шикарную женщину.  
Тут заржал в голос уже М-21.  
\- Серьезно! Бедняга, вообще-то на телеса ее так запал, что мне и допридумывать много не пришлось. Как миленький будет хлопать глазками, дышать через раз и рассказывать, как был поражен ее красотой, неукротимой решительностью и напором. Так что, если она за него и правда возьмется, он, может, еще и на ужин ее пригласить попытается.  
\- Надеюсь, она откажет. Он нормальный мужик, вообще-то. Лучше бы ему с такими в жизни не связываться.  
М-21 с облегчением оперся спиной о доски кузова и запрокинул голову, молча подставляя ветру лицо.  
М-24 крутил в пальцах скрученный в трубку древний пергамент. Так было бы просто сейчас развязать сдерживающий его кусок бечевки и пустить по ветру, наблюдая, как кружатся в потоках листы. Какие-то из них попали бы под колеса проезжающих фур. Какие-то смело бы в канаву, где они не переживут пару ближайших дождей. Какие-то, наверное, просто сгниют в листве. И организация никогда не получила бы тайных знаний, что скрыты в этой рукописи. А они с Двадцать первым не получили бы права и дальше числиться среди действующих агентов, вероятно.  
Борьба с собой была до отвращения короткой. Это и борьбой нельзя бы было назвать. Все-таки у него еще остались вещи, которые до отчаянного не хочется терять. Его напарник, успевший задремать, привалившись к нему затылком. Образы погибших товарищей и обещание отыскать сотню их утерянных имен. Да и собственная жалкая шкура, в конце концов.  
«Ну что ж, - мысленно обратился он неизвестно к кому в глубину веков. – Надеюсь, вы очень хорошо умели шифровать свои записи, таинственный мистер «F»…


End file.
